Rabi/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Yah! Are you surprised? Can you leave the manual labor to me? |Idolizing = Did I change that much? |Reg1 = I'm Rabi. The guys in the group are all from different countries, but our bonds are strong. |Reg2 = I'm usually the drummer, but sometimes I write lyrics too. |Reg3 = I like the color blue. Japan has something called "ultramarine blue", right? |Reg4 = Producer, I got something to eat. If it's okay with you, can we eat it together? |Reg5 = We always talked using SNS. We talked about forming a band one day... |Reg6 = Noah again... no, it's nothing, he always smiles when he's angry... ahaha. |Reg7 = That Leon, he disappeared again after seeing a girl... |Reg8 = I don't know what to do about Chaoyang's habit of being scared... I'm worried... |Reg9 = I talk about European bands with Lucas a lot. We get along well. |Reg10 = Kanata calls me Rabirabi, you know? Isn't it a bit too cute for me? |Reg11= Go complimented my white skin. H- He's not planning to make me wear girl clothes, right? |Event1= I was wondering why the ruckus, but it seems there's an event ongoing. |Morning = Hah?? Go away...... Just five more minutes......zzzz....... |Afternoon = |Evening = Good work. Today was difficult too, huh. Why don’t you take a relaxing bath? |Night = No matter how the day goes, I'm happy as long as I can spend it with you. ...Good night. |Download = I'd like to meet you as soon as possible. |Story = Let's read a story! |Main1 = This chapter looks good. |Main2 = Choose freely. |Love1 = Did you know that it's a love story? |Love2 = What story are you interested in? I'm interested in you. |Shop = This is the shop. |Purchase = Did they have what you wanted to buy? |Friend = If I remember correctly friend's information was here... Right, right, it's here. |Other = It seems you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = Of course you'll be with me, right? |Skill1A = I will support you so hang in there! |Skill1B = Etch this beat into your mind! |Skill1C = Follow me! |Clear1 = Let's do the next one together too! |Affection1 = I'm satisfied as long as you're here. |Start2 = I have to do this properly. |Skill2A = Let's go! |Skill2B = Osh! One more go! |Skill2C = This is starting to feel awesome! |Clear2 = Haa, I was so nervous. |Affection2 = Look, isn't my heart beating violently? |Start3 = It's time for a fun live! |Skill3A = No one can stop me! |Skill3B = Kh... not yet! |Skill3C = I'm all fired up now! |Clear3 = Is it okay if I ask for one more? |Affection3 = Aha! My face is a bit hot. |Skill4A = I will give everything! |Skill4B = That's a good rhythm! |Skill4C = I've never lost one-on-one battles |Skill5A = Alright, from here on it's the highlight! |Skill5B = I know you can get more excited than that! |Skill5C = I will protect you! |Skill6A= Don't worry, I'm with you. |Skill6B= Let's do some warm-up exercises. |Skill6C= As expected! |Skill7A=Chaoyang, I'll move forward together with you! |Skill7B=Let's start running! |Skill7C=You will regret it if you stand in front of me. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Rabi/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Rabi/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Rabi/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Rabi Category:Lines